My Little Pony: Friendship is Toxic
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: Vanessa was your average 17 year old girl. She loved music and wanted to live life to the fullest. Discord was the spirit of chaos and dreaded boredom. When Discord hears Vanessa singing about life being more exciting, he offers her the chance to come to Equestria so he can create some well needed chaos. But what Discord didn't plan on, was him developing feelings for this girl.
1. Prologue: More to life than this

**Ok… so this is the first story I'm gonna put up so- just don't start beating me verbally if it's not perfect. BUT! Any comments and suggestions are welcome. EXCEPT! Keep this a young, around pre-teen rating. I can't go back to jail man! They'll eat me alive! And not in a good way! Ok… with that said, I don't own the TV show. If I did I wouldn't be posting this online. I don't have any part with the show's making. You probably already knew that though huh? Ok! Let's go!**

**Once upon a time…**

Prologue: More to life than this

(Vanessa's Pov)

Ok… BORED! I'm dying of boredom here. Oh wait, you have no idea who I am. Wait… who am I talking to? Ah screw it! Imma' talk anyway! Hello whoever I'm talking to! I'm Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook. But you can just call me Vanessa. Or actually, my nick name is Toxic but I'll explain that later. Ok, so I'm just a normal seventeen year old girl. I got crystal blue eyes, black hair that I have done in a really sloppy high ponytail most of the time, caucasian white skin with barely any freckles or moles or anything except in a few places that will not be named because of common decency (even if I'm just talking to some non-existing person in my head), my nails are painted black and yellow alternating, and I have three piercings in my ears.

Currently I'm wearing black and white stripped skinny jeans, black high top sneakers and white socks, a florescent green tank top that did show a little chest off (got big boobs like mine, you gotta show 'em off sometimes, C cup!), a darker green army style flight jacket with a gray hoodie and a double style zipper, one wrist sweat band that's bright purple, two black bracelets and a black with white stripes and black and white spots bracelet on the other wrist, three sets of small black hoop earrings with a skull on the top set, and around my neck are my nature green flight goggles with little cartoon characters of a heart and a pink cloud and a yellow smiley face.

Now your first question is probably _'Are you some kind of punk or hardcore rocker chick or something? That's some loud outfit!"_ Well, it is loud. But so am I! I'm loud and outrageous! I like to dream of things that don't exist or shout random things for absolutely no reason. Have you ever just zoned out and seen something so crazy and unreal but it looks so true blue you actually think it's there. Yeah, that's how I see things! Now, right now I'm lying on my back on my green sheeted bed in my room filled to the brim with every color of god's creation that man has ever come to know. So Like I said when all this began, I'm freakin' bored here! No school because it's summer, my mom's at work, my annoying little sister Jessica is at her friend's house, it's getting to burning hot to leave the house because of a stupid heat wave, and my dad- well… he walked out on my mom, sister, and I when I was a kid. But it was his loss! I'm awesome and he could have been so proud he would have exploded! Ok, so about being bored. I sat up from my bed with a groan and looked around my room. Then I spotted my phone with all my hundreds of songs on it and thought _'Well, could always just listen to my music until I feel tired enough to take a nap."_ So I stood up and grabbed my phone from my bedside stand and scrolled through my songs. _"No. No. No. Listened to it a thousand times already. No. No. Better but still no. Ah ha!"_ I pressed play and without realizing it, I snag along. **(Song: Real Life by Skye Sweetnam)  
**

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
I feel them looking down on me, Or am I paranoid?  
No where to hide no room to breathe-eathe-eathe  
I'm like a flower in the shadddeeeee, I'm like birrrdddd in a caaaaaage_

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel lifegettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble  
Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
and if I could ooooonnnly make onnne wisssshhhh  
I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!_

_Inside your castle in the sky, I'm just a prisoner!  
Sometimes I wish I could kiss it aaaaaaall goooooooodbye  
I trrrrrry to pleeease you, but don't I matter tooooooooo?_

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble  
Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
and if I could ooooonnnly make onnne wisssshhhh  
I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!_

_I'm just a simple girl, in a complicated world  
I've given it my beeeeeeeeest, but I'm in over my heeeeeea- ead!_

_I'm like a flower in the shadddeeeee, I'm like birrrdddd in a caaaaaage_

_I wanna Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble  
Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
and if I could ooooonly make one wisssshhhh  
I just wanna live a! _

_Real Life, I just wanna feel life  
gettin tired of livin in a bubble wanna get in trouble!  
Gotta be my own self, I can be nobody else  
and if I could ooooonly make one wish  
I just wanna live a Real Life! A Real Life!_

"Cool," I smiled as I heard the music stop. I barley even noticed how through the song I had gotten louder and louder. Ah well! Not like someone heard me. _'Nice voice you got there.'_ What the!? "What! Who said that!?" I hopped off my bed and stood to my feet. Ok, some dude's voice was just in my head. I knew it! They all told me this would happen! I rubbed the back of my head and closed my eyes as I sighed. I'm officially going crazy. _'Trust me dear, you're not going crazy just yet.'_ "WHO ARE YOU!? Where are you!? Why are you in my head!?" I'm spinning in a circle slowly trying to find where this guy's voice is coming from. Oh god I must be crazy if I really believe someone got into my room within three minutes of me listening to that song. _'I'm not in your head, but my voice is. And I can assure you that you're not going crazy. Well not yet.'_

"Ok 'mister voice in my head', if you are real, prove it to me." I needed to know if this was real, or if I was really just going bonkers and I'm just talking to myself right now. _'Your sister's birthday is in November.'_ "Not enough." _'Your mother has violet eyes.'_ "Still not enough! More proof!" _"In third grade your friend Kathy told you that she didn't know what happened to your hamster.'_ "And?" _'She lied. She was jealous and dumped the paint all over him.'_ "SHE WHAT! I knew it wasn't an accident! I had to wash purple out of his fur for weeks! And he still had a purple tint!" CURSE YOU KATHY GOLD! I knew she was lying but I didn't want to believe it. "Alright fine, you proved your real enough for me to believe. So why are you talking to me exactly?"

I heard a chuckle and stomped my foot on the floor. "Answer. The. Question!" _'Temper, temper. Alright. I heard you singing that song.'_ "So?"_ 'I noticed in your heart you seemed to mean what the song said about living life. What if I told you, you could leave this life behind and live in a whole new world? A world where magic exists and ponies are the dominant species.'_ "Ponies? Really man? That sounds more boring than here!" _'You got me there.'_ "But, the whole magic thing does sound pretty cool. What's this world like?" _'There's unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, and four ponies called alicorns. All those creatures in your world that are myths exist in this world. And they all get along with the belief that 'GAG!' friendship is magic.'_ "This world sounds totally exasperating and annoying." _'It really can be. But what yuh' say?'_ I thought about it. A world of magic and wonders. Amazing. But what about my life here? What about my family? _'If it's your family you're worried about, I can erase their memory of you. Make it so you never existed and everything is still relatively the same for them.'_ "They won't cry or worry over me?" I only wanted them to be happy. If I leave I don't want them to worry or be heart broken. _'Not a single tear.'_ I weighed my options. The only thing keeping me back would be my mom and sister. But if they wouldn't remember me… "Deal, but I wanna take my phone, my laptop, my ear buds, and the chargers. Do we have a deal?" _'Done and done my dear! Now hold on!'_ I felt the room get cold. The walls started spinning. The colors on my walls turned into a rainbow tornado. I felt dizzy and my eyes started to close. _'Arrivederci my dear.'_ "This- better- be- worth- it!" And then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1: I'd rather be abnormal

**The first chapter. Well first official chapter… So previously, Vanessa was offered a deal to go to a magic filled world populated by ponies. She weighed her options and after setting the details to her departure, she chose to go on an amazing adventure. Her room turned into a rainbow colored tornado and she ended up passing out.  
"Ok… BORED! I'm dying of boredom here."  
"Well, could always just listen to my music until I feel tired enough to take a nap."  
"A Real Life!"  
"Nice voice you got there."  
"WHO ARE YOU!?"  
"Ok 'mister voice in my head', if you are real, prove it to me."  
"'GAG!' friendship is magic."  
"This world sounds totally exasperating and annoying."  
"What yuh' say?"  
"Deal?"  
"Done and done my dear! Now hold on!"  
"This- better- be- worth- it!"**

Chapter 1: I'd rather be abnormal

(Vanessa's Pov)

Ok, so I finally regained consciousness and felt myself lying on some cold surface. I quickly went through a mental checklist of body parts and functions. _'Fingers? Check! Toes? Check! Arms and legs? Check! Breasts? Check +10! Movement?'_ I wiggled my fingers gently and twiddled my toes _'Check! Ok, now where am I'._ Then the whole deal with the strange voice and my family forgetting me came rushing back into my skull. So the first thought that came into my mind was the jerk screwed me over and I'm dead or in some trap or something. Second thought was I imagined it all and now I'm passed out on the floor in the bathroom or kitchen or somewhere. Third and final thought was I should just stop thinking to myself and open my eyes and see where I am.

When I fluttered my eyes open I saw light. Not like over whelming white light. Nope, not heaven. A more controlled light for a room. I glanced around and saw purple colored walls that were very detailed, colored stained glass windows, and the biggest shock of all, THERE'S A FREAKIN' THROWN RIGHT UP IN HERE! Tapestries and all yo! I figured I must have been in a throne room. Oh great, trespassing in a royal diplomat's castle is exactly the impression I want. I heard a shuffle, or more of a clanking sound. Oh joy, guards. Ok, so the best thing I could do then is just act completely harmless. Yes, then I'm no threat. I need them to trust me. Oh… right. These are gonna be ponies. Why did I agree to this again?

The clanking sound was complemented by large doors opening and I prepared my role as a helpless little girl. When I saw the ponies, I saw the tallest one first. Bigger than me, tall, white with some kind of pink shine to her coat, a horn, large white wings, a flowing mane and tail with pink, blue, green, and purple in it, pinkish purple eyes, and she wore gold horse shoes, a necklace with a gem, and tiara. And on her flanks was the image of a golden sun. She was accompanied by four unicorn guards with gold armor and had blue, brown, white, and green manes and tails with white, brown, and gray fur coats. The looks on their muzzles were shock and alarm, but I put up my act immediately. "E-excuse me, m-miss. Uh sirs. C-can you please um, t-tell me wh-where I am?" The guards seemed about to attack. I flinched and closed my eyes when I heard metal clashing out of a sheath. I held my arms over my head and waited to be killed. But the kill never came. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to see the tall white pony stretching her wings out to stop them. I started to tremble a little on purpose to sell the fear, but in all fairness it actually wasn't that hard to tremble since I really was unsettled. I stood straight and proper and then got down to my knees and put my arms to the floor. If I submit then they know I am their lesser. "P-please ma'am, I-I'm a little lost. A-and I'm so, so, so sorry to intrude. I-I'm just a-a little confused. I'm sorry." I heard the clacking of hooves on the hard floor, but kept my head in between my arms. "Please stand young human." I felt my jaw slack a little. She knew what humans were? Well, if what ever brought me here knew what I was it isn't too big of a surprise. I shakily rose to my feet and stood up, seeing the royal pony right in front of me. "I-I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just- just um, a little um… scared." She seemed to radiate a light. A feel of comfort to me or a warm loving compassion. As if I were an infant and she were my mother. Her eyes soft and caring. Her eyes. _Violet_ eyes. My mother has violet eyes. Guilt.

"There is nothing to fear my dear human child." Her voice. My mother. Guilt. "Th-thank you miss. It- it is an honor to meet you." I clasped my hands together and bowed. "Please dear human, you may call me Celestia. And if a princess may ask, what is your name?" "I am Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook princess Celestia. It is an honor to meet you my lady." She gave me a smile and a light hearted chuckle, "Just Celestia is fine dear." I gave her a small smile and felt the knot in my stomach loosen a bit. "Thank you… Celestia. Um, if it is alright to ask, where am I exactly?" "You are in my thrown room Vanessa. In the Canterlot, the capital of Equestria." "Huh, Canterlot you say? That sounds like this place from my home." I let a giggle slip out of my mouth and she also seemed to laugh quietly. "Now, Vanessa-" "Please Celestia, my friends call me Toxic. A-are we friends?" She smiled and nuzzled my cheek to her face, "Friends we are. Now… Toxic. Do you know how you got here?" "Yes ma'am. I was in my bedroom listening to music, when there was a man's voice in my head. He asked if I wanted to live in a world more exciting than my own. A world where he said, um rather disgusted actually, friendship is magic. I was worried if I went, my mother and sister would miss me. But he said he would erase me from their memories and they wouldn't be hurt. And, I said I would go." I looked into her eyes. All I saw was my mother's violet stare. "Is this that world Celestia? Is friendship really considered so valuable here?" She noticed tears brimming at the rims of my eyes, and wrapped me in a hug with her large wings. "Yes Toxic. We are different here." I wiped the tears away before they could spill. "Thank you. Thank you Celestia. I never had friends for very long back home. And my relationships with my mother and sister were… rather strained." I closed my eyes, and I had a small flashback of the 'strain' that there was in my house.

"_Vanessa you got sent home from school again!?" "It wasn't my fault mom I swear!" "How! How was this fight not your fault this time!?" "Amber pushed me to the ground! She said she would beat the life out of me! She kicked me three times! I was just defending myself!" "Vanessa we've been over this! Violence doesn't solve violence." "Really Mom!? That's what you're telling me!? Why can't you just ever be on my side? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AGAINST ME!?" "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BEHAVE!?" "I do! They start it! I finish it!" "Vanessa… uh! Why can't you be more like Jessica?"_

The tears started again when I remembered that. She actually wanted me to be more like my sister. My bratty, annoying, space invading little sister! I felt the tears slide down my face. _'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_ I hugged Celestia back when it echoed in my head. _'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_ I hugged her tighter when I started to whimper. Was I not good enough? Is my personality too weird for her? _'Why can't you be more like Jessica?'_ I felt the sobs leave my throat. I hadn't noticed, but Celestia dismissed the guards so I could have my break down in privacy. I heaved a large breathe and tried to control myself. "I-I'm so sorry princess Celestia. My mother and I just weren't… on the same page." I moved away from her embrace and rubbed my face as clear as possible. "It is perfectly alright Vanes- Toxic. But why were you and your family so at ends with one another?" "My mother. She just… didn't seem to always… agree with my way of seeing things. She seemed to favor my younger sister. She just said… 'Why can't I be more like her?' like she didn't like who _I was_ and just wanted me to be… _normal_." Normal. There is no such thing. It varies from person to person… or here I guess it's pony to pony. But it is still the same. Normal has no definite setting. My mother just didn't like who I was, so she wanted me to be someone else. "That is an offal thing to say to a child," Celestia wrapped me back in her wings and soothed me. "I-it's alright. Really. Because I don't believe in normal now. If being like the kids from my school is normal, I'd prefer being abnormal." "That is a beautiful thought Toxic," she whispered to me. My eyes were growing heavy. Letting out my emotions left me drained. "Celestia?" I asked. "Yes toxic?" "Please don't send me back," and with that I drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the comfort of the princess's wings.

**So what yuh' think? Is it good? Too long? Not enough plot? Specifics? Any comments or reviews are appreciated. If you wanna review or comment just be nice. Don't start being mean if my first story isn't good enough.  
Toxic Wastenote out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories are a nightmare

**I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far. And for the record, Vanessa isn't a real person, but her personality is based a lot on what I feel deep down inside. Of course I'll never tell you what is my real feelings and what is make believe. Now time to get to business! Last time, on My Little Pony: Friendship is Toxic:**

"**Finally regained consciousness."  
"Fingers? Check! Toes? Check! Arms and legs? Check! Breasts? Check +10! Movement? Check!"  
"THERE'S A FREAKIN' THROWN RIGHT UP IN HERE!"  
"Oh… right. These are gonna be ponies. Why did I agree to this again?"  
"Helpless little girl."  
"E-excuse me, m-miss. Uh sirs. C-can you please um, t-tell me wh-where I am?"  
"Please stand young human."  
"My mother. Guilt."  
"Just Celestia is fine dear."  
"Please Celestia, my friends call me Toxic. A-are we friends?"  
"My relationships with my mother and sister were… rather strained."  
"That is an offal thing to say to a child."  
"I'd prefer being abnormal."  
"Celestia?"  
"Yes Toxic?"  
"Please don't send me back."**

Chapter 2: Memories are a nightmare, but the night is my friend

(Vanessa's Pov)

I felt cold. The air seemed devoid of life. I heard the screaming. Loud yelling that sounded so angry. And it was directed at me. "Vanessa you can't keep getting in trouble like this!" my mom yelled at me. "Seriously mom!? Were you even listening!? Erica slapped and tackled me! She assaulted me!" "You say every fight starts with someone else hitting you!" "They do! Erica thought I stole from money from her bag! But I'm innocent! Josh stole it, not me! But she didn't believe me! And then she attacked me!" My mother yelled out in frustration to the ceiling. "Vanessa this has to stop! If you keep fighting kids at school, you'll be expelled! Then what!" "Is school all you care about!? What about the fact I now have three giant bruises on my arms and a big bloody cut on my forehead!? What about the health of your _daughter_!?" My mother's eyes lit up like fire, but then just turned ice cold. She sighed and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. "Vanessa why? Why can't you just follow the rules and be a good kid?" I felt like slamming my foot through the floor. She still isn't listening!? I could have been seriously hurt by some psycho girl at school and she just wants me to be _a good kid_? I wanted to scream at the sky in frustration. "Vanessa you can't just fight someone if they accuse you of something. You should have told a teacher. Or even me! Why? Why can't you for once be more like your sister?" I felt my stomach drop out of my chest. She said it again. Again! AGAIN! "WELL I'M NOT JESSICA OK! I'M MYSELF! ME! I'M NOT SOME PERFECT LITTLE GOOD GIRL WHO ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS AND NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE! DESPITE THE FACT THAT I KNOW SHE HAS DEFINATLY BEEN STEALING MAKEUP FROM MY ROOM AND LYING ABOUT IT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COMPARE ME TO HER!? AM I JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? EVER SINCE DAD LEFT YOU'VE BEEN ON MY CASE ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING I DO! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?" I shut my eyes to stop the tears. Silence. Nothing but silence filled the kitchen. I opened my eyes and saw my mom was gone. Vanished. The kitchen lights were now off, and there was still dead silence. I looked around but no one was there. Just me. "Daddy please don't go!" a tiny little girl's voice echoed. I swirled around but saw no one there still. Where was that voice coming from? "Jack please don't leave me like this! Why? Why are you leaving?" Mom? That was her voice. But she wasn't in the room, or even in the house. The house. It was black. The only place I could see was the kitchen. A single light was emanating from the living room. I walked toward it, and cried once again. It was the day my dad left us all alone.

"_Jack please! Reconsider! What about the girls!? What about me!? What about us!?" My mom was pleading with my dad to stay. I was just watching from the stairs and Jessica was shrieking on the floor for dad to stay. "I can't do this anymore Christine. I can't live like this. What was between us is gone and dead. I can't stay where I don't belong anymore." My father, holding two suit cases and a duffle bag over his left shoulder. He wore a black over coat, a blue buttoned up shirt, black pants, and black shined shoes. His hair was brown, but with natural blonde highlights perfectly scattered through it. His eyes were blue with a tint of gray and the slightest touch of blue. His skin seemed to match mine perfectly, with the addition a darkening at his forehead and around the ears. My father. The man who left us alone to burn. "Jack don't say that! I still love you! We're married! We have two daughters! Don't just throw all of that away!" "Daddy! Don't go! Don't leave! Please! Please! I'll be a good girl forever and ever! Please!" Jessica cried and cried, but no one listened. I was just standing there. Silent tears streaming down my face and confusion in my heart. My dad was the one to support all my crazy ideas. He said the world needed people like me to make it interesting and fun. So why did he want to leave us? Did he not love me anymore? Why is he leaving? Why doesn't he love us? What did I do wrong? Why? Why? Why?_

I put my hands over my head and closed my eyes shut with the tears. "Why?" I whispered. "I know what happened that day. Why am I being forced to relive it?" Was this just to torcher me? Did god really hate me so much he wanted to make me watch the worst parts of my life? Was I just this unlucky? As the memory filled with yelling, I curled into a ball and tried to ignore it. I tried to block out the anger and pain. But I could still hear it. I could still feel it. I could still see it in my head. I sobbed loudly into my knees as I broke apart into a million pieces. "THOU EVIL NIGHTMARES SHALL LEAVE THIS PORE SOUL BE!" A shout made it all stop. The shouting, the yelling, the cries for dad to stay. All gone. I stopped crying and opened my eyes to see another large pony, but this one looked different. Still feminine in form. Her coat a royal blue that looked beautiful, two large wings, a horn, and greenish-blue soft and cool eyes. Her mane and tail were flowing like Celestia's, but they shimmered and sparkled like they were made of the night sky, she wore a little black tiara in her blue bangs, a black necklace around her neck with a white crescent moon on it, light blue horse shoes, and on her flanks were a black blotch with a crescent moon. I could tell she must have something to do with the night. Not certain, just a guess. "It is alright young human. Those nightmares will not harm thou again." Her voice was comforting to me since the memories had cracked my shell like an egg. I got to my feet shakily, and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. "T-thank you ma'am. Thank you- for stopping my nightmare." She smiled while she reached her head forward and nuzzled my shoulder. I tried holding back the tears, but they worked their way out and I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in her dark blue fur. "Tis our duty as princess of the night Vanessa." I pushed my face away from her coat to look at her smiling face in confusion. "How did you-" "Our sister told us about you. Celestia helped you into her bed after thou fell asleep. She heard your screams and asked us to see if thou were ok." Huh. She talks so much differently. It's weird, the good kind of weird. The me kind of weird.

"Oh, so you and Celestia are sisters. That makes sense. I got the whole related feeling from the fact she has a sun picture on her flanks and you got a moon." "Smart. Now, where are our manners? We are Princess Luna, princess of the night and dreams. We art' very pleased to meet your acquaintance." I unwrapped my arms from her neck and took a step back. "Princess of the night, amazing! And here I am with no flowers or gifts for such royalty!" Then out of nowhere came a bouquet of soft baby blue roses and white baby's breathe all bundled up and tied together with a white bow. I gave off a goofy grin as I grabbed the flowers, "Now that's more like it! Even if these are just in my dream." I handed Luna the flowers and her face seemed in a bit of shock. "Oh no! Do you not like them? Is it the color? I can fix that!" The roses turned a blood red. Her face lightened up a bit. The roses turned yellow. She showed me a smile. The roses turned pink. She started to giggle. They turned purple, and she chuckled out loud quietly. "Oh! Idea! This is a dream! So I'll just make them all the colors!" Then the bouquet became a rainbow. One rose of every color in existence was present. I handed the flowers back over to Luna. I saw how she was now laughing, and I cracked up too. "T-thou art' a riot Vanessa! And we truly appreciate the flowers." The roses had a blue light around the stems and floated out of my hands and over to Luna's side. "Awwwww! It was nothin'! Literally! All I did was think of roses and 'poof!' there they were!" I clapped my hands together and found myself sitting on a green sofa with black pillows. "So Celestia was worried about me, and asked you to check on me in my sleep. Is that right?" "Correct Vanessa." I smiled and put a hand up to halt her, "Please Luna, my friends tend to call me Toxic. It's my nickname back home. And we are friends now, right?" She smiled and nodded her head rapidly. Seriously, I was worried her horn would fling off or something! "Yes! We art' friends now!" Suddenly the world around us flashed white for a few seconds and shook. "We would love to talk," Luna smiled softly "but it seems thou are waking now." I saw the white flash again and the room started to fade away. "Shame," I said "oh well! That means I can meet you in real life next time!" we laughed one more time together. "Goodbye for now… our friend," Luna said before fading away from existence with the rest of my house. "See you soon, friend." And then I woke up.

**Second chapter! WooHoo! But man am I TIRED! It's almost 11:30 and I really need to get tuh' bed! I should **_**not**_** be up this late when my parents are home. They would kill me if they knew about this! 'YAAAAWWWWNNNNNNN!" Tired! Ok, hope you guys enjoyed it! I really have to get some sleep.**


	4. Chapter 3: The girl who became a mare

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooo happy that people actually want me to continue at such a fast rate. And the fact that this just keeps getting more and more views, favorites, and reviews is totally back flippin' awesome! Now how does a game plan sound? Huh? Great! I want to get the Toxic into Ponyville in the next two or so chapters. And of course her joining the pony-society is coming soon. To a theater near you! Boo wacka wacka doo! Now… Previously in the last chapter…  
"Loud yelling that sounded so angry. And it was directed at me."  
"Vanessa you can't just fight someone if they accuse you of something."  
"Why can't you for once be more like your sister?"  
"WELL I'M NOT JESSICA OK!"  
"I walked toward it, and cried once again. It was the day my dad left us all alone."  
"Did he not love me anymore? Why is he leaving? Why doesn't he love us? What did I do wrong?"  
"I know what happened that day. Why am I being forced to relive it?"  
"THOU EVIL NIGHTMARES SHALL LEAVE THIS PORE SOUL BE!"  
"Celestia helped you into her bed after thou fell asleep. She heard your screams and asked us to see if thou were ok."  
"We are Princess Luna, princess of the night and dreams."  
"And here I am with no flowers or gifts for such royalty!"  
"T-thou art' a riot Vanessa! And we truly appreciate the flowers."  
"And we are friends now, right?"  
"Yes! We art' friends now!"  
"Goodbye for now… our friend."  
"See you soon, friend."**

**And now for the next chapter in the story! *Phone ringing* Oh hold on a sec! *Picks up phone* Hello! Toxic Wastenote here! *Caller: Hello? Is your refrigerator running?* What? Yeah my fridge is running. *Caller: THEN YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!* What!? Who is this!? This makes no sense! *Caller: Come now, what fun is there in making sense?* What!? Wait… Discord? *Discord hangs up* DISCORD!**

Chapter 3: The girl who became a mare, an alicorn mare that is!

(Vanessa's Pov)

I felt my eyes shudder. My nose twitched. I breathed a heavy sigh as I opened my eyes and took notice of where I was. I remembered from my dream that Luna said Celestia let me sleep in her bed after my complete breakdown. Fan-freakin'-tastic, I forgot that I let all my inner emotions out for a few minutes. Curse her tender and comforting nature! And also bless it! Ok, now I'm just arguing with myself in my head. After choosing to stop talking to myself in my head I saw I was lying down on a big, round, and plush purple bed and a purple blanket had been placed over top of me to keep me warm. I saw clouds painted on blue walls to appear like the sky. A tapestry of a glowing sun was on the wall over the bed I was in, and one of a crescent moon was right next to it over another bed like the one I was in except it was a little smaller and was white. There were two potted plants, a vanity with shelves, a terrace, a couple of yellow pillows on the purple rug, a small bookshelf that was filled, and for some reason… a coy pond with a dragon head fountain and a couple of lily pads. Why does she need a fountain in her room? Eh! Maybe she just likes all that inner peace stuff it's meant to represent. I rolled over and saw a piece of paper on the bed rolled up and waiting to be read. I cracked my back, picked up the letter, and read it to myself.

'_Dear Toxic,  
After you fell asleep I chose to move you to my own room for your comfort and protection. Later I heard you yelling in your sleep and was worried for you, so I asked my younger sister to check on you in your dream. When you read this I hope you will have felt better about whatever was troubling you. When you feel fit, just leave the room and come and join me in the throne room. I have asked some friends to come and meet you and introduce you to your new home. Also, I believe I know the certain somepony who arranged this deal for you to come here. When you leave, there is a guard outside the doors that has instructions to lead you to the throne room. Feel free to freshen up or just relax before you choose to leave. I will be in the throne room with my friends and Luna when you get there.  
I hope you like it here, Celestia' _

So I should probably freshen up like she said, right? I don't wanna look all messy if I'm gonna meet more ponies. I put the letter down and got out of the bed and walked to the vanity mirror. When I saw myself, I wasn't surprised I looked pretty bad. My hair was extremely frizzy and messed up in its ponytail, and my face looked oily and worn out. I walked over to the little pool thing in the room and cupped some water in my hands. I washed my face off over my clothes and undid my hair and wet it. When it was all soaked in, I looked around for a brush and found a black one on top of the bookcase. _'I sure hope they don't mind me using this brush,'_ I thought as I picked it up and ran it through my black hair. When I had all the tangles out I put the brush back and I pulled my hair back tightly near the top of my head, and re-did it in a ponytail. Huh… ponytail. Unintentional pun I just realized I've been thinking over and over. I walked back over to the vanity and took another look. I looked better, but I still had on the same outfit from the day before when I first got there. I sighed and took a look at the shelf below the top of the vanity. I saw a fabric cube folded up on the shelf, a piece of paper was folded up like a place card on top of it with 'Toxic' written on it in green letters. I picked up the note and read this new one.

'_I thought after last night you might want a change of clothing. The castle has spare clothes for all creatures or requested designs. I hope these are to your liking, Celestia.'_

That mare is just too freakin' kind! I put the note on the shelf and picked up the folded up clothing. When I unfolded it, it wasn't half bad. I glanced around the room to see if anyone (or pony) was able to see me. I stripped out of my clothing and tried on the new outfit along with my jewelry and of course I kept my goggles around my neck. There was even new black underwear and bra for me. Now how did she know my cup size? …never mind. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I was wearing a bright green tank top with a black heart in the right upper corner, black yoga pants that cut off before the ankles, new white bobby socks, black ballet flats, and lastly was a bright yellow headband that I slipped on and in my hair. Considering there are no humans in this world, not too shabby aye ace? I'm talking to no one again. Gotta work on that… I piled my old clothes right next to the vanity as neatly as possible and put the small note from the new clothes on top of them. _'Well, I've cleaned myself as best I can, I got my cool, and I'm wearing fresh clothing. Guess it's time to go meet some ponies….. gotta get used to sayin' ponies!'_ I took a deep breathe, and walked to and out through the doors. Like the letter said, there was a guard there to lead me. I smiled and tried to be polite. "Hello um, are you supposed to show me to the throne room?" He just stared at me and nodded. He was a unicorn with gray fur and black spiky mane and tail with a red stripe that was held back by gold armor and a gold helmet and his eyes were like a sea foam green. I couldn't see what mark was on his flank because it was covered by the armor. Not that I was staring at it or anything! I just took a glance. The walk to the throne room was quiet. I would try to have casual conversation or even professional talk, but he just didn't seem to open up. Finally, we made it to the large doors that led to the throne room.

I saw the door handles light up with like a red glow and they opened to reveal…. quit the sight. There was Celestia and Luna, two ponies, two pegasi, one unicorn, another pony with both a horn and wings, uh… some kind of lizard (possibly a dragon), and… what the heck is that? It had a pony… -ish head and red and yellow eyes that were mismatched, a deer antler, a goat horn, a donkey mane, a weirdly long snake like body that was covered in cinnamon brown fur, just… the biggest and bushiest white eyebrows I've ever seen in my whole life, one giant fang, a bird talon for one arm, a lion paw for the other, a lizard foot for on leg, a… maybe a deer leg for the other, a long and serpentine red tail that had a white fur tuft at the end, one blue feather wing, one black bat wing, a white goatee, and it was standing there, a creepy smile on its face, on those two mismatched legs, watching me. The ponies and dragon just turned and starred at me with slack-jaw. Ok, does my hair look that bad? Nah I'm just joking! I knew it was because I was a human. "Um… did I come at a bad time?" Ok, maybe joking around was a bad idea, but would you have been able to think of a better one? When Celestia mentioned in the letter she asked _some_ friends to meet me, I didn't think she meant eight! And I'm still unsure of what one of them was. Ok, I admit that was a bit rude. "Not at all Toxic. I'm glad to see you are feeling better. Come, these are the friends I wanted to meet you." The guard was dismissed and I slowly walked past the other ponies, dragon, and… uh thing? I wound up between Celestia and Luna and in front of the group. "Now this here, my little ponies… and Discord," I heard a darker tone to her voice when she said that, and considering that the thing is the only other non-pony besides me and the itty-bitty dragon, I'm gonna guess that that is Discord. Gender, still kind of a question mark but I'd guess male considering there seems to be nothing feminine about it. "This is our new friend, Vanessa Anaya Lynbrook," Luna finished for her. I felt them nudge my back and I reacted with a bow and quickly retracted. "Hello, um, my name is Vanessa, but my friends just usually call me Toxic," I took a glance at the thing I was certain was Discord and saw him grinning "and I am a human being from the planet known as earth." I looked at each of the ponies' and dragon's faces to see them observing me. "Am I safe to assume that the giant grinning snake with arms and legs is the one who sent me here?" A jolt, and I saw the yellow pegasus gasp and then 'meep' quietly. "Did what?!" the purple pony with a horn and wings said, then she was right up in that guy's grill "you brought a foreign creature to Equestria!" "You know I'm right here," I said, crossing my arms. "What's a hoo-man?" asked the blue pegasus. "Its _hue-mun_ and I'm a bipedal omnivorous warm blooded homo sapien that can evolve and adapt to an environment or physical situation. And once again I'm guessing 'Discord' is the one who brought me here." "Smarter than you look," it mumbled. It was low, but I still heard it. That voice. The voice that was in my head offering me to come here. "I see your voice is the same as it is in my head Discord. And I can tell all of you the story of what happened. But first, could I get a drink? I'm a bit thirsty." Suddenly a flash and there was a glass of chocolate milk in my hand. I looked at the faces in the room, and the same disproportionate one was grinning almost like the Grinch. "Thank you Discord." I took a sip and I enjoyed it. "Mmmm, good, but it could use a pinch of salt." "Salt?" was heard all around the room. I smiled and chuckled, "Yes, oh chocolate milk with a pinch of salt is just delicious. It brings out how sweet the chocolate really is." Another flash and a shaker of salt was in my other hand. "There you are Toxic," Celestia said. "Thank you Celestia," I thanked her. I shook the salt once very gently and a small amount fell into the milk. The salt disappeared and I spun the cup around and then took a sip. I gulped the whole thing down in seconds. "Mmmmm that's good." I caught the stare in Discord's eyes and saw his want to do something to the glass. After a lite sigh, I tossed the cup in the air and in a second it was flashed into a pink cloud. Oh… good grief. Discord hopped up on the cloud and rested his chin on his paw. "Now on with the story," I sat down crossed legged on the floor "_after_ someone gives me the stuff he promised me in the deal." "And here I was starting to think you had forgotten," Discord snapped his talon fingers and there was a flash. Now next to me was my army style burlap backpack. I took a look inside and found all the mentioned electronics as the contents. "Great! Now gather around young children, as I spin a web of wonder before your very eyes with only my words."

And so began the story of me being bored, singing alone in my room, hearing Discord's voice in my head, me arguing his points, left out the part about my hamster (poor, poor chief cheeky!), the deal, the condition that everyone would forget me, and then I woke up here. But of course I blurred out the part about me having a complete breakdown. Let's just not tell another living soul about that. **(AN: In case you haven't noticed this is the longest chapter yet! BAM! What!?)** "Now that you have all been told the story, I asked you to come here for a very important matter," Celestia said. "Sure princess, what yuh need?" the orange pony said. "It is not what I need from you," she turned her look at me. My eyes widened, "No. No! You said you wouldn't send me back!" I got to my feet. "I asked you to never send me back there! I can't go back to that place! I can't ever look at them again!" "Who is them? Are they bad guys? Like evil villains? Like stalking monsters that want to attack!?" the pink pony rambled. I just ignored her, "I won't go back! I've had it with my quote-un-quote 'family' judging me and treating me like a second hand piece of crap! I never want to talk to my _'mother'_ or my _'sister'_ again!" "Toxic please calm down! I'm not sending you back!" I took a raspy deep breathe and swallowed. I forced the tears away from my eyes and back into my skull. "I promised I wouldn't send you back, and I will keep that promise. But I need you to make a choice." I looked back at her and appeared puzzled. "Our ponies are not ready for such a new species to wonder their home," Luna said. "But we need to know," Celestia approached me face to face "would you consent to becoming a pony?"

A collective gasp was heard. "You can do that!?" shouted the blue pegasus in disbelief. "Rainbow dash! Mind your manners in front of royalty!" scolded the white unicorn. "It is your choice Toxic," Celestia told me. I just stared out into nothing. I looked down at my hand, and flexed my fingers around. If I was a pony… a pony… what? They would be gone. And my toes. Plus what would I do? Just live like they do? But what other choice do I have? I won't go back. Never! Maybe being a pony won't be so bad… _"I am who I am,"_ I sang one line while in deep thought, and it caught all their attentions. _"No matter what you say… I am me. My lungs still breathe,"_ I smiled to myself. A pony huh? _"Despite all the deceits… my heart still beats."_ Being peaceful and calm. Living life based on good values. _"My way may seem strange,"_ have friends. _"And I always take it long range,"_ go on adventures. _"I just hope that one day… you will see."_ Maybe even have my own family… _"I will always be me."_

I clenched my fist and smiled brightly. "Pony-fy me princess of the sun." I laughed to the sky for no reason except it was all I could think to do. I felt the tingle of something around me. It glowed warmly and felt tingly, but I still smiled and just closed my eyes. I felt the light changing me. My arms felt like they were water and my legs followed suit. I lost the feeling in my face and my body felt nonexistent. Nothing was real at that moment. Then it went cold. I felt a rush of air. My lungs filled and then emptied. I heard a loud swish sound and the air around me pushed out into a cloud. Then it was all over. I felt four cold spots where my hands and feet used to be. I was still smiling through it all. I fluttered my eyelashes gently, and saw all faces staring at me. "How do I look?" I asked. "You- you…" the purple one tried to talk, but couldn't seem to get the words out. "I'm what? What?" I looked over to Celestia and Luna, but they seemed just as shocked. "What?" I asked.

"Toxic," Celestia began "you are an alicorn."

**Longest chapter yet speedy readies! Over 3000 words total! But I wanted this to be special since Toxic is now a pony. And an alicorn! Now I know that the whole 'alicorn OC' is pretty done to death, but when her whole destiny comes out and about it will all fall into place. Just trust me on this. Please?**

**Toxic Wastenote is out! Peace! 3**


End file.
